Currently, in order to ensure the applicability of a mobile application program, it is necessary to test the mobile application program on a mobile device before such mobile device is put into use. Such tests are all based on actual devices, but not on simulators. All mobile devices for mobile application testing are provided by service providers or testers themselves, and are positioned in a data center for testing. The type and the number of such mobile devices are both limited. In addition, the service provider and the tester need to track and analyze current mainstream mobile devices, in order to order new mobile devices to meet the test needs.